Realities Clashing
by The Forbidden Angel
Summary: AU. When to fallen teens are found in an unknown world, they realise that what they experience in war was nothing compared to what was experienced in the new world. As two dimensions that were never meant to meet clash, sacrifices that they never dreamed of have to be made.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**Hey Everyone. So this is my first fanfic so it might be bad. Don't expect it to be one of those fabulous stories. Anyway, just a warning that this is in an alternate reality so there will be a lot of OC's but even if you don't like OC's the story still has a lot based on the actual anime character's. Also all people in the dimension that this story is based in will have original cards (Cards that I made up) Don't worry they will not be over powered…probably * Sheepish Grin*. Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Now, let the fun BEGIN!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V only my OC's and the plot.**_

* * *

"Yuya, Wake up!" A young girl with bright pink hair and beautiful blue eyes was sitting next a young man with red and green hair, doing her best to stop the bleeding from a long deep gash on his side, tears trickling down her face.

"Yuya, please, please wake up Yuya. I'm sorry, please wake up." The poor girl was frantically trying to help her friend as well as trying to wake him up. He lay there, deathly pale his clothes soaked in blood. The girl was crying out of despair. Her vision was becoming blurry as she too had lost a lot of blood from a long cut that started at her knee and went all the way down to her heel. Her movements become more and more frantic as her vision became more and more blurry.

"Please Yuya, please. You promised me. You promised that we would go home to home together. You promised." Her voice was but a pleading whisper. Her vision was getting more and more blurry by the second. Her head was getting heavier by the second. She could barely gather the strength to move her fingers but she couldn't give up now. If she did, then they would both die. She couldn't let them die. Everyone at You-Show Duel school was waiting for them.

"Please, Yuya. Don't die." She cried as a last effort to do something before her body finally gave in. As consciousness slipped from her mind's grasp she heard voices that sounded miles away and with the last of her strength she muttered a silent plea before she lost herself to the warm and welcoming darkness.

* * *

Cindy hated border patrol. Out of all job's this was the second worst of all jobs that Yayu had asked Cindy to do. The worst, well she didn't like to talk about it. What happened that day stayed there. But of course the job she was doing at the moment was also the most important as those on border patrol were there just in case Academy suddenly found out where their base was and decided to attack, which would be very bad. As Cindy arrived at the last checkpoint she was just about to place the all clear signal, when she heard a pleading cry that sounded nearby. With a heavy sigh Cindy dragged her tired body to the source of the noise as she really didn't want to get rapped up into anything else after a big day. She walked near a collapsed building and found that t the bottom hill made of debris lay two people. They were both badly wounded and the girl of the two collapsed on top of the already unconscious boy just as Cindy reached the couple. With a heavy sigh Cindy activated her duel disk and called her pal Iren. Iren answered almost immediately.

"What is it Cindy. Did you see Academy?" Iren said without even waiting for Cindy to say something. Cindy shock her head at the purple haired girl.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I did however find to young people badly injured. They both look around 14 and need medical care. Can you send some people to pick them up?" Iren looked slightly confused but staring at Cindy's stern face she knew Cindy wasn't kidding.

"Sure. Be there in a jiffy." And with that Iren hung up. Cindy sighed and glanced at the young couple. She went closer to them and she saw two silent words escape the girls mouth.

"Help us" the girl muttered before she went limp and her pink hair fell and covered her fragile face, losing all sense of the world around her. Cindy regarded the pink headed girl and green and red haired boy with a tinge of sadness. Poor kids, she thought just as her back up arrived at her location.

* * *

 **So one chapter done. Phew, harder than I thought and guys please do not expect weekly updates. I'm horrible at time management and I'm only a young teen so yeah, but I will try my best to finish this story and the next few chapters will be longer. This is just the intro. Anyway don't forget to review to tell me what you thought about this chapter and see you all next time! Bye**

 **Odd-Eyes out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Similarities

**Well, since it's the holidays I am working my butt off to post as many chapters as possible before the holidays end. So here is the next chapter, Enjoy and Let the fun BEGIN**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Only my OC and the plot.**_

* * *

Yuzu ached all over. Her leg wouldn't stop throbbing and her head felt like it was filled with a thousand sandbags. She felt lighter than air. She didn't remember anything. Just the pain and the throbbing. She didn't know where she was and didn't want to know. She just wanted to lie there until the warm hand of darkness took her. That was, until something flashed through her mind. It was a fast blur of green and red. A memory surfaced.

"Yuya" she muttered. That's right. Yuya. His smile, his warmth, his brightness. Yuzu's life with Yuya began to flash through her mind. When they were young and played in the park. The joy she felt when they dueled. Her frustration and sadness when Yuya changed when his dad disappeared. Her joy when he first did pendulum summoning. She remembered it all. Yuya is hurt, she thought and even though the darkness hands were so warm and welcoming she pushed through it. I have to get to Yuya she thought as she broke the thick darkness.

* * *

Yuzu knew she was in a bed. She didn't know where she was though. When her hearing returned she heard voices. They were very near and for some reason she felt a slight chill go down her spine. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but soon a face came into view. After blinking a few times, she realized that someone had shoved their face right in hers. There was a slight pause as they stared at each other before, on impulse, Yuzu smacked the person on the nose with her head before backing up into the opposite corner. Of the bed that he was on.

"Oww!" the boy cried, "What was that for." Suddenly a girl walked into the room.

"That's what you get for shoving your face in hers." She said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Hey, she was muttering in her sleep. I got curious." The boy replied

"Alex, that doesn't mean that you have to shove your face in hers." She replied pointing at Yuzu. Yuzu blinked looking at the short exchange not wanting to attract attention. She looked the girl and studied her. The girl noticed her looking and began to introduce herself.

"Hi there, sorry about my friend. My name is Cindy. Nice to me-." Cindy suddenly stopped and found herself staring at Yuzu. Alex, who stood in between them, noticed their sudden immobilization and was about to say something before he noticed why the two girls were staring at each other. They looked exactly the same. They had the same hair colour, eye colour they even had the same body completion, only Cindy looked older.

Yuzu suddenly felt very self-conscious and looked away.

"My name is Yuzu. Where is Yuya?" She asked suddenly looking very worried. This seemed to snap Cindy out of her trance.

"Your friend you mean. Well um…do you want to see him." Cindy asked. Yuzu nodded eagerly , "Okay, I will take you there."

"Thank you" Yuzu said in a small voice.

* * *

 **And CUT. So that's the second chapter out of the way. Now some of you people may wondering who Yayu is. Don't worry, she is coming. Also the after chapter 3 I will try and put in a duel as much as possible. And don't forget to review to tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Odd-Eyes OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The God Tamer

**Hey, guys. So this chapter introduces Yayu. Thanks much to those that have taken an interest into my story. It makes me feel happy. Anyway, please enjoy and let the fun BEGIN.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. Only my OC's and the plot.**_

Yayu was ready to call it a day. She had just finished her final report and was about to leave to her quarters before one of the members of the resistance showed up.

"Come in," Yayu said as her friend, Iren, came into the office. "What is it Iren. I'm about to go to bed." Iren bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry to say this but three members of the obelisk force, are dangerously close to our borders and Cindy is busy right now dealing with the two teens that she found." Yayu groaned.

"So, in other words, you want me to be with them." Iren couldn't make eye contact.

"There are rumours that they took part in the destruction of the LDS resistance," Iren said in a small voice.

"They what!" Yayu shouted, her voice heard by the whole facility. "They will pay." Yayu was glowing with rage causing Iren to take a step back in fear. "Where is their location." She said deadly calm. Iren was slightly shivering but did her best to not stammer.

"Mix is close to their location, keeping an eye on them. Meet up with her." With that Yayu pushed past Iren and stormed through the facility. Everyone knew not to mess with Yayu when she was angry so they all stayed well out of her way.

After taking some wrong turns Yayu finally reached Mix, who was indeed watching a trio of obelisk force. Mix looked up at Yayu.

"Iren told me you were coming. She looked pretty freaked out. I'm guessing she told you the bad news." Yayu nodded.

"So the LDS resistance is down." Mix nodded.

"I was going to engage them in a duel, but I thought that I might wait for your orders." Yayu nodded.

"I've got this. You go back to base. We have newcomers that are injured and you have as much medical practice as an eligible doctor. Can you help your apprentice?" Mix looked slightly down but agreed.

"Okay. I guess." And with that, the blue haired girl disappeared. Yayu placed her attention on the obelisk. Time to go all out.

The obelisk force was smirking at the cards that they had. The people trapped in them were former members of the LDS 4th sector resistance and with very little effort the three members of the obelisk force had taken every member down. Now they were on their way back until suddenly a dark chill filled the air. The first obelisk member looked behind him and standing meters away was a girl. She had long red hair that ended with green tips. Her crimson eyes were harsh and cold sending a shiver down their spine.

"Who are you." The second obelisk member said. The girl only smirked.

"If you want to find out then duel me." She said activating her duel disk. The three obelisk force members smirked.

"Fine, we accept your challenge." Activating their duel disk as well.

"DUEL."

 **Obelisk Force 1: 4000LP**

 **Obelisk Force 2: 4000LP**

 **Obelisk Force 3: 4000LP**

 **Yayu: 4000LP**

"I'll start." The first obelisk force member said. "First I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse Antique gear hound dog with Majestic eagle. **Great dog with a metallic howl, merge with the beast that rules over the sky and awaken a great power within. FUSION SUMMON. COME FORTH, creature that rules over the land and sky. Antique Gear Falcon!**

 **Antique Gear Falcon**

 **Level: 8, Attribute: Wind, Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **Attack: 2500 Defence:2500**

 **Effect: Once per turn when there is an Antique gear monster on the field other than this one you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. If the monster that this card is battling has higher attack points you can halve this card's attack points and change this card's attack to a direct attack.**

"A fusion summon right off the bat huh," Yayu muttered.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" The second obelisk force member shouted. "I draw. I summon Antique gear hound dog."

"At this moment," The first one shouted, "I activate the effect of Antique Gear Flacon. Whenever an 'Antique Gear' is summoned with 1000 or less attack points I can deal 500 points of damage to my opponent. METALLIC FEATHER STORM!" Steel feathers began raining down on Yayu, however unlike normal victims who would run she stood there. When one feather impaled her shoulder she barely flinched before pulling it out, like nothing had happened. The smirking obelisk force lost his smile as he saw that his attack had barely affected her. He turned to the second obelisk force. "Eliminate her." He said. The other one nodded.

"With pleasure." He turned to Yayu, "You may have kept on standing for that effect, but can you take this? With Antique Gear hound dog, I make a direct attack."

"At this moment I activate the Crazy dragon in my hand. Once per turn when I have no monsters on my field I can special summon this card from my hand. Come forth Crazy Dragon!"

 **Crazy Dragon**

 **Level:4, Attribute: Dark, Type: Dragon/Tuner/Effect**

 **Attack:1500 Defence:800**

 **Effect: Once per turn, when there are no monsters on your side of the field you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned you can special summon one other Crazy dragon from your hand or graveyard. This monster's level goes up by two and its attack points go up by 500 for each crazy dragon on the field.**

"At this moment Crazy Dragons second effect activates. When Crazy Dragon is special summoned I can summon another Crazy Dragon from my hand or graveyard. Come forth, another crazy dragon. And, once again I activate the effect of my new crazy dragon and special summon a new crazy dragon." The obelisk force stared at her.

"How is that possible. She summoned three monsters and it's not even her turn." Yayu smirked.

"I'm not done yet. Crazy dragons final effect activates. For each Crazy Dragon on the field each of my crazy dragon's gain two extra levels and 500 additional attack points. Since I have three crazy dragons, their level rises to 10 and they gain 1500 attack points giving them a total of 3000 attack points!" The second obelisk stared in shock as his hound dog was destroyed by the crazy dragon and he flew back as he lost half his life points. He slowly got to his feet as Yayu had just taken out half of his life points.

"I-I end my turn." He said through gritted teeth. The third obelisk force. Frowned at Yayu.

"This strategy, it sounds so familiar." He muttered. The second obelisk force looked at him.

"What did you say?" He asked. The third shook himself out of his thought train.

"Nothing. MY TURN. I draw. I-" He was suddenly cut off by Yayu.

"I activate the effect of Apprentice time dragon in my hand. When I have two or more of the same monster on my field I can activate his effect during the standby phase. By banishing Apprentice time dragon, I can force my opponent to skip MP1 (Main Phase 1) and the battle phase forcing your turn to go right to MP2 (Main Phase 2)." The third gritted his teeth as the card he had drawn would have defeated her but now he had to wait.

"Fine. I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yayu smiled evilly.

"Now, I'm sure you boys are thinking 'we'll defeat her next time' but I'm sorry to say…THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME! MY TURN! DRAW! Now I overlay my three level 10 Crazy Dragons. Oh, dragon that rules over all of space. Descend from the heavens and lend me your infinite power. XYZ SUMMON! COME FORTH, THE CREATOR OF SPACE! RANK 10! THE DRAGON GOD OF SPACE, CELESTIAL!" The third obelisk force gasped.

"What is it?" His companions asked.

"There's no doubt about it."

"About what."

"That's her. There are rumours that a girl with red hair tinted green at the end and crimson eyes that wields a dragon deck with the power of gods. They say that all who oppose her never return after their duel." The eyes of the other two widened.

"Are you saying that she-she i-is the God tamer."

"The duellist that doesn't show mercy to her opponents."

"Are you three done squabbling because I for one want to finish this duel. I activate the effect of Celestial. By detaching one overlay unit I can special summon one dragon type monster from my extra deck ignoring it's summoning conditions. From the Extra deck, I summon Eclipse Dragon. Next, I activate Eclipse dragons effect. I target one monster on my field and for each monster in my hand, the targeted monster gains an extra attack. Since I have 3 monsters in my hand Celestial can attack an extra three times giving her the ability to attack 4 times." The obelisk force gasped.

"A monster that has 4000 attack points that can attack four times!?" Yayu smirked.

"Now feel what it's like to be at the mercy of a monster." Yayu shouted, "You and Academy will pay for what you did to this dimension along with the Xyz and synchro dimension. You will pay for destroying _our_ home!" The first obelisk looked confused.

" _Our_ home." He repeated.

"Go Celestial, destroy them as you have down a thousand times before. ULTIMATE SPACIAL RAY!" As a purple wave of destruction was released making the obelisk force scream. When the smoke was gone nothing was left of the obelisk force other than small piles of dust scattered across the area. Yayu deactivated her duel disk and walked away from the battlefield.

"My work here is done." She said as she returned to her base.

 **Yeah, I lied. I put in a duel early. And just saying Yayu's cards aren't overpowered. She just happened to have those cards in her hand. But I'm impressed with myself. 3 chapters in one day. Wow. Anyway, don't forget to put in a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Odd-Eyes OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

**I thought that I might post this early, even though I was planning to do that tomorrow. Anyway this chapter basically introduces the plot along with sort of explaining what is happening. Please enjoy and let the fun BEGIN!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-v. Only the characters and the plot.**_

* * *

After the resistance's boss, Yayu, stormed through the building, looking like she was going to murder someone, the building was left eerily quiet. The ominous mood stayed for a while until the loudest resistance member, Mix, burst into the main room shouting

"She's dealing with some members of the obelisk force!" Immediately the dark mood was cleared as the main room was filled with 'oh' and 'ah's' along with 'they're screwed' as Mix marched up to the medical center.

* * *

Yuzu was sitting on a chair next to her friend's bed, whose name was apparently Yuya not Yayu as Alex thought. Cindy found this mistake slightly strange as he had not done that when he saw Yuzu and Cindy even though they were the same gender and Yayu and Yuya were not. Cindy would never understand Alex or his brain function.

After Cindy's quick retreat into her own mind she placed her attention back on Yuzu and Yuya. Thanks to Kinzie's miracle healing Yuzu was in almost in tip top shape as her wounds had not been too difficult to take care of. Yuya on the other hand was severely wounded and his injuries were way out of Kinzie's league. She was struggling with even keeping him alive.

"Where is Mix when you need her." Cindy heard Kinzie mutter under her breath as she was replacing the bandages on Yuya's hip. As if right on cue Mix burst through the door looking absolutely puffed. Alex looked at her funny.

"Weren't you meant to be tracking that group from academy that had annihilated the LDS 4th sector?" Alex retorted, clearly not happy to see her. Mix rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see that you have at least a portion of a brain. Yayu's dealing with them. They came too close for comfort. I called Iren. She told Yayu."

"Oh." Was Alex's smart response. Cindy snorted as Mix rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Mix began as she rubbed her hands together "Let's see this patient that my wonderful apprentice is having trouble with."

* * *

After running multiple tests Mix came to the decision that she would need to do surgery so she had ushered Alex, Yuzu and Cindy out of the room, as watching someone do surgery on someone else was not pretty as Mix said. So when Cindy helped Yuzu limp out of the surgery room Cindy decided that she would show Yuzu around the facility and answer any questions that she had.

As Cindy walked down the hallway to show Yuzu the way to her sleeping quarters Yuzu looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure. Cindy smiled.

"Don't worry. Everyone in this facility is very nice. I'm sure you'll fit in." Yuzu looked away.

"No, that's fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" Cindy asked raising and eyebrow.

"Earlier you mentioned the LDS 4th sector. What is that?" She asked trying to think of the best way to voice her thoughts. Cindy's smile dropped to a frown.

"It's one of the many bases that LDS set up. Ever since the inter dimensional war started LDS split itself into smaller factions so that they could protect more people." Yuzu looked confused.

"But, the inter-dimensional war ended. Standard, Xyz and Synchro defeated the fusion dimension. It was all over, well everything was meant to be over. I not sure what happened. Where are we?" It had been the question that had been itching at the back of Yuzu's mind since she woke up from her bed.

"This is the Standard dimension. And here," Cindy motioned around her, "Is what's left of You-Show-Duel school." Yuzu's eyes widened.

"You-Show, but that's impossible the war ended." Cindy's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean by 'the war ended' and how can you know You-Show Duel school. I've been here since it's opening and the first time I saw you was when I found you and your boyfriend collapsed on top of each other." Yuzu's cheeks redden.

"He's not my," Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Fine whatever." Yuzu muttered. Cindy smiled.

"It's always nice to have someone that you can depend on. Especially in war. It helps." Cindy said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Yuzu frowned.

"You sound like you had someone." Cindy let out a deep breath.

"Well before the war Yayu and I were best of friends were best of friends. I played together. We dueled together, heck, we did everything together."

"What happened?" Yuzu asked.

"Well something in Yayu…changed. She was once a carefree duelist that wanted to be an entertainment duelist like her mother. Her duels used to have so much warmth and would captivate her audience. The way that all her cards intertwined together and the way she used that to her advantage was amazing. Her dueling entertainment really perked when she created Pendulum summoning. She was amazing. Even better than Akaba Reiji or her mother or any other duelist that had lived. However, that peace came to an end. Akaba Leo, Reiji's father, and academy attacked. They overwhelmed that other dimensions. Successfully fusing them together Akaba Leo controlled everything. The surviving duelist created resistances to help the survivors…well…survive. Yayu having lost everything was stricken with grief. She made a resistance that many surviving duelists joined. Ever since the war however, she didn't have even a shred of kindness or gentleness in her dueling anymore. She would go all out on all her opponents whether they were a friend or foe it didn't matter. Her mood deeply affects this facility. When she is angry everyone immediately goes glum until something happens to cheer them up. Recently we have been watching her duels with academy. She literally destroys them leaving nothing left but ashes. She enjoys playing with her opponents before killing them. To Academy she is known as God Tamer. The strongest duelist in the entire dimension and also, the most wanted."

"Why does Academy call her 'The God Tamer'" Yuzu asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Well, her ace monsters are considered gods as they are indestructible. As soon as she summons one the duel is pretty much over. Actually, that gave me an idea. Since she speaks to gods lets pay her a visit when she returns. She might be able to explain why we have two different versions of the same story."

"And," Yuzu added, "Why you and I are so similar and why the story that you retold before the war is similar to Yuya's." Cindy nodded.

"Also, I have to warn you, like you may have figured out when Alex saw Yuya. Yayu and Yuya look quite similar like us two. Come on let's head to her office now, so that we don't miss her." Cindy grabbed Yuzu's hand and lead her through the maze that she called home all the way to Yayu's office.

 **So there goes another chapter. Phew. I'm on fire today. However I think this flaming girl needs to rest.**

 **So many answers, so many more questions that need to be answered. Will Yayu be able to use the power of the gods to figure out what is going on. NEXT TIME ON REALITIES CLASHING!**

 **Odd-Eyes OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward encounter

**This chapter was edited 19/04/2017**

* * *

Yayu had learnt a long time ago to never duel when you are tired. After her duel with the fools who called themselves obelisk force, Yayu had dragged her tired body to the base and had immediately rushed up to her bed and crashed. 'I am never pulling seven late nights in a row ago,' she thought.

For a while, she stayed and was about to drift off to sleep when _someone_ had to wake her from her daze.

"What now Celestial?" She said aloud, even though she could talk to the dragon spirit just as easily with her mind, "You do realise that someone here is trying to sleep." Celestial looked at Yayu with a glint of amusement in her eye.

"That's no way to treat a god," Yayu grumbled in response. Celestial sighed. "I have some information that might interest you."

"Concerning what?" Yayu still had her face buried in her pillow.

"Concerning you, Cindy and the two newcomers." Yayu immediately sat up on her bed and looked at the dragon with attentive eyes. Celestial smiled. "I see you still have some of the old you in you. It's nice to see that we haven't lost you completely." Yayu looked at the dragon confused.

"Why would you say that? I'm still me, I just want Academy to pay for what they did us." In the last part of her sentence, Yayu's voice seemed to duplicate, as if someone else was talking through her. It was an ancient voice and Celestial seemed to recoil slightly as if she had just been shouted at by her parent.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you my queen, I just-" Immediately Celestial stopped and frowned. Yayu, who had gone back to normal noticed Celestial's change in mood.

"What is it?" Celestial looked at Yayu. Her expression had gone serious.

"I sense a great disturbance in the balance of space. Something has happened to the balance of the universe." Yayu got to her feet.

"What type of disturbances?" There was a strange look in Celestial's eye, almost as if she was…scared.

"There are people in this world who should never have been here." Yayu frowned.

"Has this got something to do concerning the newcomers?"

"It has everything to do with the two newcomers." Yayu's eyes widened.

"Can you tell me?" Celestial nodded.

"First, I want to investigate something." Yayu groaned.

"Now what?"

"Not far from where you dueled earlier, I can sense that there is a small rip. It is possible that some mortals may have come through." Yayu crossed her arms.

"And you want to investigate that, why?"

"Because a group of people have just gone through it and we need to get them before Academy gets them." Before Yayu could answer, however, there was a knock on the door. Yayu sighed.

"Who is it?" She said in a very informal term.

"It's Iren. Cindy asked me to let you know that she was in your office. Her and the girl, I think it was Yuzu…yeah anyway they have questions that they thought you could answer." Yayu closed her eyes and breathed out deeply.

"Tell them that I am about to head out. They can follow me if they want." And with Yayu heard the footsteps of Iren leaving.

"Okay. Let's go investigate this disturbance."

When Iren told Cindy that Yayu was going out, Cindy looked pretty pissed. Yuzu could tell because that was the same that she pulled at Yuya all the time.

"Umm…Cindy. Are we going to follow her, because she did-" Cindy cut her off by storming out of the room her long pink her trailing behind her, muttering some very mean things that Yuzu was sure Yayu would take offence to. She then realised that Cindy was leaving her behind so Yuzu quickly ran after Cindy. When Yuzu finally caught up, however, she stayed a few feet away from Cindy to be safe.

A few hundred metres away from the base they finally found who Cindy was looking for. Not too far away was a girl with long red her and even though Yuzu wanted to have a good chat, Cindy looked ready to murder someone so Yuzu wasn't sure if she would even have a chance to talk. They approached Yayu, Yuzu cautiously and Cindy…well, she was doing the best to restrain herself from punching someone. When they were only a few feet away Yayu shifted and turned towards them. Yuzu did a double take. If the hair wasn't different then Yuzu could've easily mistaken Yayu for Yuya. They looked exactly the same. Similar to Cindy and Yuzu's situation. Cindy marched up to her and was about to shout at her when Yayu placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't shout. I'll explain. As for why I left, which I am fairly sure you were about to ask, Celestial sensed a rift in space. I've come to investigate and I'm fairly sure I found what I wanted. Vaguely Yuzu wondered who Celestial was but before she could ask, Yayu beckoned Yuzu to come and something in her eyes made Yuzu obey.

"What did you find?" Cindy whispered. Yayu pointed down to the floor, a few floors down. Yuzu followed her gaze and there stood 10 people who looked very familiar. Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Guys!" She called as jumped up the perch that she was on.

"Hey, Yuzu. Wait!" Cindy called. Yayu looked at Yuzu.

"I guess we have to show ourselves." She said with a hint of a smile as they too jumped off the perch.

"Guys!" Yuzu cried again, running up to the lost group. One of the men turned to Yuzu's voice. He was tall and slightly big. He wore a white coat and had a red band thingy on his head.

"Yuzu!" He said. This seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the people. However, while Yuzu was glad to see the group, both Cindy and Yayu had centred their attention on one person.

"Akaba Reiji," Cindy muttered, utter distaste in her voice. Yuzu turned around and noticed that the eyes of both her new friend and Yayu were filled with rage. Before she could say anything Cindy marched up to Reiji until they were face-to-face.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AKABE REIJII! WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU TRAITOR?" Everyone but Yayu looked mildly confused. The first one to break the tension was Reira.

"Nii-sama is not a traitor!" Reira shouted at Cindy, who looked very angry yet confused at the same time.

"But he. He!" Cindy was stopped by Yayu, who placed a hand ou her shoulder.

"Calm down Cindy, this isn't the Reiji that we know." Cindy looked at Yayu.

"But-" Yayu shook her head. The other members of the group including Yuzu, however, were very confused with what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu asked, voicing the very question that was hanging in the air. Cindy was looking as confused as ever but Yayu was the one that answered it.

"I am not quite sure myself but I do know a little bit about what is going on. Come. We'll take you to our base and exchange info." Cindy looked at Yayu.

"But Akaba Reiji-"

"This Akaba Reiji is not from this world. Come I will explain." So slowly, but reluctantly Cindy agreed and they 13 of them headed to the base.


	6. Chapter 6: Zombie Mode

Cindy lay awake thoughts spinning in her mind. Yayu had changed when the war started. She became colder, harsher and her duelling style changed drastically. One of the only things that hadn't changed with Yayu was her honesty. She had never hidden something from Cindy before yet only a few hours ago she avoided something that everyone was dying to know. The only time Yayu did that was when she was protecting someone. Something was very wrong.

Cindy glanced at her bed side clock and on it read 12:00. Cindy sighed.

TIME SKIP

"Better go to sleep now so that I can wake Yayu up early tomorrow to get some answers." She muttered to herself and drifted off to sleep.

Yuzu felt very self-conscious when she and her friends entered the main room. Almost everyone occupying it looked at Reiji with a very harsh glare that could only be learnt in betrayal. If it wasn't for Iren, with her cool and collected attitude, Yuzu was fairly sure a riot would've broken out.

After the very awkward and tension filled moment the guys began to talk with the resistance. Jack made friends in a matter of seconds and was challenged by many people to a turbo duel. (For some reason, Jack had his motorcycle when he had arrived) Asuka was surrounded by boys as soon as she entered the room but, kicked them out of the way and approached a group of girls that already seemed to be her fans. Edo was helping the resistance cook, Ren, serving food to the members. Many of the girls were looking after Reira, duelling him and getting totally swamped. Reiji was watching them in the corner just in case something happened to Reira.

Kurosaki…well…as soon as he entered the room half a dozen girls fell in love with them, and since they all had boyfriends, the boyfriends challenged Kurosaki to a duel and everyone was marvelled by his Xyz summoning as he totally smashed his opponents, one-by-one. Sora, who used fusion was, at first, slightly rejected, but soon people where asking him to teach them fusion so that they could 'beat Academy with its own club'. As for Sawatari and Gongenzaka, they too were challenged to a whole lot of duels, however they didn't necessarily 'smash' their opponents.

But with the guys finally of her back and doing something practical Yayu approached Mix, who was spread out on a couch. Yuzu wasn't sure how, but Mix seemed to sense her approach and smiled.

"You want to see Yuya don't you." Yuzu nodded eagerly, and Mix smile widened. "Come on. I'll take you there. I finished his surgery yesterday." And before Yuzu could do anything, Mix got off the couch, grabbed Yuzu's wrist and lead her too the infirmary.

They reached the infirmary and Yuzu was out of breath. Mix smiled at her and knocked on the door.

"Is that you Mix?" A voice that Yuzu knew belonged to Kinzie.

"Yes Kinzie. I have come to check on the patients' status. There is also someone that wants to see him. Immediately the door opened revealing Kinzie's smiling face.

"Hello Mix. Hello Miss Yuzu. Please come in. He is resting." Kinzie let them enter and, immediately, Yuzu ran too Yuya's side holding his hand. Thanks to Mix and Kinzie, almost all of Yuya's injuries were gone and his, once blood soaked clothes, had been dry cleaned and freshened, which made Yuzu feel like that day was almost nothing but a bad dream. Almost. Mix who had been watching Yuzu, cleared her throat to get Yuzu's attention.

"Umm…I don't mean to interrupt but…umm…how did you two end up like that. Both of your injuries were very severe." Even though Mix wasn't very good at it, she did the best she could to ask the question in a polite tone. Yuzu shivered as the memories came back to haunt her. Thanks to the constant events that were happening, Yuzu hadn't really had time to dwell on it. Without warning Yuzu began to cry. The memories were too much for her.

"No…Um…I didn't mean!" Mix was at a loss for words. Yuzu shook her head.

"No it-it's okay. You-he w-was prote-protecting m-me." Yuzu sobbed. She didn't want to remember what happened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Mix said cursing herself. Yuzu wiped her tears away.

"No. It's o-" Suddenly the facility was filled with a loud piercing note, that echoed through the hallway making everyone in the facility jump. This was followed by the lights suddenly turning green. Mix and Kinzie froze and Mix's normal carefree attitude was replaced with absolute terror and both Mix and Kinzie were muttering

"Oh crap," Over and over again. Yuzu, however, was very confused. Kinzie noticed Yuzu's expression and muttered,

"Someone activated 'Zombie Mode'." Yuzu was still confused squeezing Yuya's hand for comfort.

"What is 'Zombie Mode'?" Mix shivered when Yuzu mentioned the name.

"'Zombie Mode' is basically Yayu in a really, really, really, really bad mood, because she doesn't wake up on her own accord." Kinzie answered, not shivering as badly as Mix.

"What is so terrifying about it that Mix is shaking so much?" Yuzu asked still confused. Kinzie shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…Umm…let's say that last time it happened, the facilities right wing was destroyed and five people ended up in the hospital wing…including Mix and Cindy." Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Speaking of Cindy, did you see her this morning? I couldn't find her." If Mix and Kinzie didn't look petrified before they did now. They looked at each other.

"This just got ten times worse."

Time Skip

By the time the whistle blew and all the lights were green the main room was already in chaos. Looking at the lack of confusion in the newcomers faces, Iren knew that some of the members had already told them about the resistance leaders' 'anger issues'. However, what really threw the everyone out of whack was when Mix ran down the stairs, utterly terrified, and shouted

"Code red! Everybody! It's Code Red!" People were running everywhere and while Iren, Kinzie, and even Alex, tried to calm everyone down, Mix was in the corner shivering. She still hadn't completely recovered from the last time this happened. And that time wasn't even a code red. However, the panicking stopped as soon as a voice echoed through the facility.

"Why you little B****! Don't you know that I'm trying to sleep!" Two figures emerged from the stairs. One was a very scared looking Cindy.

Change of POV

Now when Mix had said 'Zombie Mode' Yuzu had prepared herself for the worst behaviour. She had not, however, prepared herself for the chaotic state that Yayu was in. She looked like a Zombie, literally. Her hair red and green hair was stuck to her face and Yuzu could see a small piece of dried drool on the corner of Yayu's mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot (and with crimson eyes that was really creepy) and her night clothes were in tatters. Her pants were ripped at the bottom and the right sleeve of her shirt was falling of her shoulder. Yuzu also noticed that Yayu's skin was four shades paler than normal. In other words, Yayu looked like a Zombie.

Very slowly everyone slowly backed towards the wall, so that they would not get mixed up in the attack of Yayu the Zombie. For poor Cindy however, there was no escaping Yayu's wrath. Slowly Cindy backed away to the furthest wall saying,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." While Yayu was calling her every insulting thing that she could think of. Yuzu know understood why everyone was petrified of Yayu. It wasn't because of her coldness, or her harshness it was because of this. Zombie Mode.

Before anything bad happened to Cindy, though, an evil laugh was heard through the entire facility.

"Hello, people of the resistance. I, the magnificent Alice, challenge 'The God Tamer' to a duel."


	7. Chapter 7: Rogue dueling

**Hey Guys! I'm back with more chapters! Yay! * Does a little happy dance * and from here on out the chapters will be a lot longer because there will be quite a few duels ;)**

 **I also just watched episode 123 since I now have internet...WHYYYYYYYYYYY? I understand crow, but whyyyyy? Why did they kill/card Asuka? *Cries in the corner* She was my favourite GX character.**

 **I also just noticed that I forgot to place Crow in the last chapter. So sorry for the Crow fans out there. I fixed it now sooo…yeah. Please enjoy and let the fun BEGIN!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. Only my OC's and the plot.**_

" _Hello, people of the resistance. I, the magnificent Alice, challenge 'The God Tamer' to a duel!"_

Why? Why is it that on the one day that Yayu was going to sleep in, Cindy, the idiot, had to wake her up early in the morning? What was she thinking. And then, just when Yayu was going to deal with Cindy and go back to bed someone had to challenge her to a duel. What was she thinking. Then again, Yayu thought, she probably wasn't thinking. As angry as Yayu felt at the world right now, she paid attention to Alice.

"Now, 'God Tamer' meet me on the roof. There we will have our duel. And if you don't come? I have something that may interest you." Immediately the screen changed. Many of the resistance members gasped.

"Nancy!" Someone called out from the crowd.

"If you don't come I will send this one to the professor and I am sure that he will be delighted to have a new toy to play with. The same goes for if you lose. If you win, then I may release the victim." With that another maniacal laugh filled the room. Yayu was really not in the mood to duel, but with the worried faces on her members face she knew that she had no choice. With a deep sigh Yayu headed off to her room to clean herself up and then headed to the roof.

New POV

As soon as Yayu left the main room Yuzu could feel the tension in that had settled in the room as well as the silence, except for the occasional sneeze. It didn't take very long, however, for a giant screen to appear on the roof on the middle of the room revealing Yayu, in new clothes and hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and a red haired woman, that looked like she was on drugs. Even from the main room, Yuzu could feel the tension between the two as if they knew each other. Her suspicion was confirmed when Alice smirked and activated her duel disk.

"So, we meet again 'God Tamer'. I think it's time that we begin where we left off. Don't you think?" Instead of responding Yayu simply activated her duel disk and steeled her crimson eyes.

"As harsh as ever, are we?" Don't worry. I will make sure to make that fierce mask of yours to creak, showing just how fragile you really are." Yuzu was really starting to hate this woman.

From the roof the two drew their cards.

"DUEL!"

 **Alice: 4000LP-5**

 **Yayu: 4000LP-5**

"Since I am the challenger why don't I go first," Alice stated, without Yayu's agreement, "First I activate the spell card Abyssal howling. When I have no cards on my side of my field, excluding this one of course, I can special summon one fiend type monster from my deck. I special summon Abyss Servant- Dark Baron in defence mode!"

 **Abyss Servant-Dark Baron**

 **Level: 7, Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **Attack: 2500/Defence:2500**

 **Effect: When this card is special summoned you can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Abyss Servant' monster from your deck and add one polymerization spell too your hand.**

"I activate the effect of Dark Baron. When Dark Baron is special summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower "Abyss Servant' from my deck and add one polymerization card from my deck to my hand. I special summon Abyss Servant-Crazed Joker!"

 **Abyss Servant-Crazed Joker**

 **Level: 4, Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **Attack: 1500/Defence: 1500**

 **Effect: When this card is used for material for a fusion monster, you can deal damage 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Next I activate the spell card polymerization and fuse Abyss Servant-Dark Baron and Abyss Servant-Crazed Joker on the field with Abyss Servant-Skeletal Guard in my hand. **Oh, great noble that overlooks the fields of punishment, fuse with the underworld entertainer and the trusty palace guard, to unleash a power like no other! FUSION SUMMON! COME FORTH! LORD THAT CONTROLS ALL! LEVEL 10! HADES-THE ABYSS LORD!**

 **Hades-The Abyss Lord**

 **Level: 10, Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **Attack: 3000/Defence: 3000**

 **Effect: When the effect of one non-fiend type monster is activated, you a nullify the effect reduce that monster attack points to zero. This effect can only be used once per turn. Once per turn you can special summon a fiend type monster from your hand, deck or graveyard. This card is not affected by spell of trap cards. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, by banishing one monster in your graveyard, you can negate this cards destruction.**

"Now, just so that you know Yayu, once per turn I can negate the effect of a non-fiend type monster. Which means I can easily break your combos when I feel. Also Hades cannot be destroyed by magic or trap cards. Next I activate Crazy Jokers effect from the graveyard. When Crazy Joker is used for a fusion summon I can deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent. TAKE THIS!" A flash of bright light covered the field and Yayu had to cover her eyes to protect them.

"And now I end my turn."

 **Alice: 4000LP-3**

 **Yayu: 3000LP-5**

"What do you think, huh? I studied the way you duel and all your ace monsters seem to be in you extra deck and most of them have very devastating effects. However, thanks to this deck, you will struggle to even summon them and thanks to Hades, you can't activate their effects." Alice let loose another evil laugh. Yuzu was really hating this woman. But the she realised the situation that Yayu was in. If Yayu didn't find a way around this then, who knows what would happen. Judging from the faces of the people around her, the only one that didn't seem worried was Cindy, who was now right next to Yuzu.

"My turn," Yayu said through gritted teeth, "I draw! I activate the continuous spell card, dragon calling. Once per turn I can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my deck. I summon level four Barrier dragon in defence mode."

 **Barrier Dragon**

 **Level: 4, Attribute: Earth, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Attack: 1000/Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed. Monster effects, spell or trap cards cannot be activated in response to this effect.**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yayu muttered.

 **Alice: 4000LP-3**

 **Yayu: 3000LP-3**

New POV

Cindy was slightly relived that Yayu had been challenged to a duel. For one She was saved from being hospitalised. However, Cindy couldn't quite remember why she decided to do it. She did come up with very strange this when it was the middle of the night. The other reason was that she hadn't seen Yayu duel since the war began. The changes that she noticed were drastic. When she started her turn she had no emotion in her voice and the joyful aura that once surrounded her was gone, revealing a cold and emotionless aura.

That was until Alice summoned Hades and prevented Yayu from summoning a god on her first turn. For Cindy this was new, because even before the war, Yayu would summon her gods almost immediately. This time however that didn't happen and the change was almost immediate.

"My Turn!" Alice shouted, gleefully enjoying her lead, "I DRAW! I activate the continuous spell card, Hades throne, which rises is power by 1000 making his attack points a total of 4000. Next I activate the spell card Hades sword. This enables Hades to deal piercing damage." From the main room many people were worried, however they were worried for Yayu for the pinch she was in. No one, but Cindy, had noticed the low growl that seemed to be coming from Yayu. Not even Alice seemed to have noticed it.

"Battle!" Alice cried from the screen, "I attack Barrier Dragon with Hades! **Piercing underworld** **slash**!" Suddenly the growling stopped.

"At this moment I activate the effect of Barrier Dragon." Alice laughed.

"It's pointless, I-!"

"Monster effects cannot be activated it response to barrier dragons effect! Once per turn Barrier dragon cannot be destroyed by battle!" Alice smirked.

"But you still take the damage!" Hades sword clashed with Barrier dragons force field and was swung back, however the shock wave had sent Yayu flying back and she crashed in to the wall behind her.

 **Alice: 4000LP-2**

 **Yayu: 1000LP-3**

There was a brief moment of silence as there was no movement from the rubble. That was until barrier dragon did something that surprised the majority of people in the main room. With one sweep of its mighty tail barrier dragon uncovered Yayu, as if it had a mind of its own. There was a small cut above Yayu's left eyebrow and blood was dripping down the side of her face. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and her right arm was bleeding. When Alice saw the state that Yayu was in she laughed.

"How pathetic! The god tamer reduced to nothing in one attack. So pathetic." She continued to laugh. Slowly, Yayu got up, stammering a few times. Her breathing was heavy and Cindy realised that something else was going on with Yayu.

"M-my turn, I draw." Yayu drew a card however she seemed very unstable. Before Yayu could make a move she clutched her head gasping for breath. Yuzu looked confused.

"What's happening?" Cindy, however, didn't reply. _Yayu,_ she thought, _please don't let that happen. Not again._ After taking in a few deep breaths, Yayu began her turn.

"I activate the effect of dragons calling once more, special summoning sun dragon in attack mode."

 **Sun Dragon**

 **Level: 4, Attribute: Light, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **Attack: 1500/Defence: 1500**

 **Effect: When using this monster as fusion material you can fusion summon without a 'polymerization' card. When a monster is special summoned using this card, add this cards attack points to that monster's base attack.**

"This is when Sun's special ability activate-"

"Did you forget about Hades special ability. Just as Sun was glowing tendrils of darkness shot out of the underworld king's spear and wrapped around Sun, preventing him from activation his ability." Yayu narrowed her eyes.

"Just what I was hoping for. I activate the spell, Dragon's gift. For each dragon monster on my field I can draw the a card. I have two dragons on the field so I can draw 2 cards." for a moment Yayu glanced at the cards she was holding and Cindy knew what it was a second before it was played, "I activate the spell card, Polymerization and fuse Barrier dragon with sun dragon." Many of the resistance members gasped. Other than Cindy, no one knew that Yayu could fusion summon. **Oh great barrier that protects the weak, merge with the dragon with gifts from the sun and release an ancient power within. FUSION SUMMON! COME FORTH! Dragon that wields the secret powers of the sun, Level 7. SOLAR ECLIPSE DRAGON!**

 **Solar Eclipse Dragon**

 **Scale: 12, Level: 7, Attribute: Light, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Attack: 2500/Defence: 2500**

 **Pendulum effect: When This monster and Lunar Eclipse Dragon are both on the pendulum scale, you can raise this monsters scale to 13 and special summon a face down monster in your extra deck. After this effect is activated, banish this card along with Lunar Eclipse Dragon**

 **Effect: For each monster in your hand, this card gains 500 attack points.**

"So, you managed to bring out fusion monster. What a shame it isn't a god."

"At this moment Sun's effect activates from the graveyard. I add Sun's attack points to Solar Eclipse, raising it to 4000."

"That still isn't enough to beat Hades!"

"At this moment Solar Eclipse Dragons effect activates. For each monster in my hand Solar Eclipse gains 500 attack points. I have 3 monsters in my hand so Solar Eclipse attack points go up by 1500, making it a total of 5500." Taking a deep breath in Yayu ordered her monster to attack Hades.

"Go destroy Hades. **SOLAR FLARE!"** Solar Eclipse spread its feathery, golden wings and they began to glow brightly. So bright that everyone in the main room had to cover their eyes as well. When the light faded however, Hades was not gone. Yayu's eyes widened.

"Why didn't he get destroyed?" Yayu demanded. Her tone had slightly changed. Alice smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but, when Hades is targeted for an attack, I can banish a monster from my graveyard instead." Alice smirked, "And that was such a good come back…oh well, better luck next time. My turn! DRAW!"

 **Alice: 2500LP-2**

 **Yayu: 1000LP-4**

"First I activate the continuous spell card 'Underworld terrain'. This spell card raises the attack points of all Abyss monsters on the field by 500. Next I activate Hades special ability and special summon 'Abyss Servant-The undead assassin' from my deck"

 **Abyss Servant-The undead assassin**

 **Level: 2, Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **Attack: 100/Defence: 1000**

 **Effect: During your battle phase, this monster can attack your opponent directly.**

"Battle! At this moment I activate Undead assassins monster effect, enabling it to attack you directly. **Silent Fury!"** Undead assassin let lose a volley of daggers that went straight past Solar Eclipse and headed towards Yayu. Yayu, who was already in pain, didn't get out of the way in time and one on the daggers lodged itself in her shoulder. Yayu let out a cry of pain as blood began pouring out of the wound, however, unlike the normal crimson blood of a normal human, black liquid like blood was slowly winding its way down Yayu's arm and dripped on the floor. With great care Yayu wanked the dagger out of her shoulder, making many people in the main room wince.

"Now since your Dragons attack points are higher than Hades," Alice continued as if nothing had ever happened, "I activate the spell card 'Underworld curse' which reduces your dragons attack points by 1000. Now go Hades attack Solar Eclipse Dragon!" As Hades got off his throne and raised his sword, Solar Eclipse Dragon flew in, determined to protect his master as best as he could. The attack points tied, but due to Hades ability he was not destroyed as Solar Eclipse Dragon was sent to the graveyard. The force of the Solar Eclipse's destruction swept Yayu off her feet and she landed on the ground hard on her back. Alice laughed.

"Seems like the rumours of you were wrong. You are nothing but talk." She continued to laugh but didn't notice the crazed look in Yayu's eye as she got up. Cindy realised what was going on. She also realised why Yayu summoned her dragons so early in duels. The dragons were her sanity in a duel. Without them she would loss her sanity completely. Cindy's theory was confirmed very quickly.

From nowhere a laugh much more evil and much more ancient overruled Alice's laugh. The new laugh was coming from non-other than Yayu.

" _Nothing but talk, you say."_ Yayu muttered in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was a voice that seemed to echo through different levels of reality. _"Oh we are much more than just talk."_ Another laugh echoed through the facility, much more evil than the last one. Cindy felt terror like no other crawl down her spine as she realised what was happening.

" _So I'm assuming that you have ended your turn, am I right?"_ The being said to Alice. This was not Yayu, Cindy knew that but for some reason the voice sounded so familiar at the same time and she knew why.

In answer to the creatures' question, Alice simply nodded, the same terror etched on her face as everyone else.

" _I assuming that's a yes…well than…MY TURN!_

 **Alice: 1500LP-0**

 **Yayu: 400LP-4**

 _I DRAW! It's time to show you a taste of our real power! I activate the effect of dragons calling and special summon copycat dragon from my deck."_

 **Copycat Dragon**

 **Level: 1, Attribute: Dark, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Attack: ?/Defence: ?**

 **Effect: Target one monster on the field. This monsters level, type, attack, defence and name become the same as one monster on the field.**

" **At this moment I activate the effect of Copycat Dragon! I target one monster on the field and this monster level, type, attack, defence and name become the same as the targeted monster. I target Hades-The Abyss Lord!"**

"At this moment, Hades effect activates, negating Copycat dragons effect." Alice said, trying to show her best 'I'm a boss' face. Yayu grinned evilly.

" _Just what I was hoping. I normal summon Copycat dragon from my hand and activate its effect with the target being, Hades-The Abyss Lord!"_ Alice's eyes widened.

"You had copycat dragon in your hand already?! You planned for this?!" Yayu laughed.

" _Of course I did. Every move counts in a duel. Now I play the spell card miracle tuning! I target one synchro monster in my extra deck and if I have the necessary materials on my field to summon it I can synchro summon that monster, without a tuner."_

"The reports said nothing about this strategy!" Alice cried. Yayu smiled.

" _Well since you have made us go into such a tight situation, we're giving you special privileges. Thanks to miracle tuning, I tune my level 1 copycat dragon with my level 10 copy of Hades-The Abyss Lord!_ _ **Oh dragon with scales of pure white. Awaken from your slumber and rightfully take the clock of the universe as yours once more! SYNCHRO SUMMON! COME FORTH! GREAT DEITY THAT RULES OVER TIME! LEVEL 11! THE DRAGON GOD OF TIME, CHRONOS!"**_

 **THE DRAGON GOD OF TIME, CHRONOS**

 **Level: 11, Scale: 8, Attribute: Divine, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Attack: 4500/ Defence: 4500**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a magic, trap or monster effect targets a pendulum monster negate the effect and return that card to the deck. Once per turn when a dragon type pendulum monster is targeted for battle negate the battle and end the battle phase.**

 **Effect: During each player's standby phase this card gains one 'time counter'. For each time counter this card gains 500 attack points. Once per turn you can target one monster in your extra deck or graveyard with 'god' in its name and add its attack points to this monster. Magic, trap or monster effects cannot target this monster and this monster cannot be destroyed in battle.**

Cindy was surprised. The last time that Yayu had summoned Chronos was on that day. The only people that knew she wielded that card was Mix, Iren and Cindy however the only one that had seen it in action was Cindy. This was not the Yayu that Cindy knew. After that day, Yayu had vowed never to use that card.

" _I activate Chronos's effect! Once per turn I can target one monster in my extra deck or graveyard with 'god' in its name and add its attack points to Chronos. I target 'The Dragon God of Space, Celestial' and add its attack points to Chronos!"_ Alice took a step back.

"8…8500 attack points! That…that's 4000 attack points higher than Hades!" Yayu smirked.

" _Now, feel what it is like to be at the mercy of a GOD!_ _ **PARADOXAL RIFT**_ _!"_ Alice screamed as she was flung back by the force of the attack and her life points were reduced to 0. However, even though the duel was over, Chronos did not disappear. Slowly Yayu approached Alice, a wide grin on her face.

" _Now, it is time to pay. I may not be able to destroy Academy now but, I can still destroy you! She's all yours Chronos."_ Many members stared horrified at what Yayu had become, as Chronos flew down on top of Alice, the only thing that was heard was her scream as the both disappeared into thin air, leaving only traces of Alice's blood smeared in the area that she once lay.

Cindy's stomach twisted into a knot at what she had just seen. This was not the Yayu that she knew and Cindy would do anything to bring Yayu back, even if it meant having to duel once again.

 **AND CUT! And there reveals another god…and possibilities of Cindy duelling. Not only that but this is the longest chapter I have written so far. For me, that is a big achievement.**

 **Cindy: Well done FA! Over 3000 words.**

 **Me: Thankyou…wait, what?! Since when did you come here**

 **Yayu: Well…the door was open so we came in. and one other thing, did I kill Alice in this chapter?**

 **Me: Well…um…yes and just because the door is open DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ INTO MY ROOM**

 **Cindy: Hey, don't get cranky at me. It was Yayu's idea.**

 **Me: Whatever, I don't really care…Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **FA OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rising tension

**HEY W'ALL. If you haven't read my other fanfic, just letting you know that I shall now be know as Demon Wolf. Also sorry it has been a while since the last update. School started, so my updates won't be as frequent. Anyway, Please enjoy and let the fun BEGIN!**

* * *

Yayu's breathing was shallow. Her injured arm was still bleeding. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain the black oil that was coming out of her arm, but she would leave that till later. First she had to find Nancy. She knew that Nancy was around the area. Finding her was the difficult part. With her injuries Yayu was struggling to stand. Next to her, a small version of Celestial appeared.

"Well, you look worse for wear." Yayu snorted.

"You think. I don't think I'll be able to find Nancy in this state." Celestial huffed.

"Suck it up Yayu. This isn't the worse you have been. But in all seriousness, why did you summon Chronos. All the resistance members watched this duel. It is one thing to summon me in front of them. It is another thing to summon him." Yayu looked everywhere but violet dragon.

"I'm sorry Celestial. I just, I don't know. I suddenly felt that I needed to summon him. And with Hades effect, it would be slightly annoying to try and summon you." Celestial rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing her highness, influenced you in this duel." Yayu's face darkened. Ever since _that_ day she hadn't really talked with her highness, but sometimes, if Yayu was provoked, her highness would appear. Yayu hated it when that happened. It was painful and she had no control over her actions. She had not chosen to murder Alice in cold blood, that was all the fault of her highness. Of course that would be difficult to explain to everyone. Celestial felt her sadness and changed the topic.

"Now let's go look for Nancy." Before Yayu cold take another step however, another dragon appeared beside her. Its body was made entirely of bones and where the eyes were meant to be, there were gaping holes. Other than that, it had the regular body of a dragon with long skeletal wings. Yayu looked at the dragon.

"What is it Skeletal Dragon? I'm busy." Skeletal Dragon stared at her with his holey eyes.

"Well you look grumpy." Yayu rolled her eyes, while Celestial snorted. Yayu looked at Celestial and back a Skeletal Dragon.

"Get to the point. I don't have a lot of time." Skeletal dragon gazed up at the sky.

"I sense death. Someone near here has either died or is about to die."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Alice would you. Because I just killed her...well her highness had some influence on me." The bony dragon winced.

"That is harsh, even for you Yayu and her highness. Anyway, no it is not that pest. Even an apprentice necromancer could sense her death. I'm talking about a death that isn't that far from here but the smell so faint that even I'm having trouble tracking its origins." Yayu raised an eyebrow, a sense of dread settling over her, though she couldn't understand why.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to lead me to its origins?" Skeletal Dragon looked slightly nervous.

"I'll try, but like I said before, I'm having difficulty tracking it."

"Just do your best and try." Skeletal Dragon nodded at Yayu and Celestial, before Celestial disappeared and Yayu followed the bony dragon of the roof and out into the plains.

 **TIME SKIP**

"We're here" Skeletal dragon said. Yayu leaned over the edge of the cliff to find a giant building in tip top shape. Her eyes widened as relisation hit her.

"This is an Academy base. Are you sure the death was here?" Skeletal dragon nodded.

"Now that I am closer to the death origin, I can accurately pin point its location. I am positive that it is there." Yayu nodded ,trusting her death dragon.

"So can you pin point where in the base the death was?" Skeletal dragon nodded.

"It on the top floor in dungeon cell 326. I presume that you are familiar with it." Skeletal dragon looked at Yayu. Yayu's expression hardened as flash back's of her days captured by the academy returned.

 _*Flash Back*_

Her screams echoed through the building, as she was tortured. Her hands and feet where shackled to the wall, blood covering every inch of her body.

"Please," she cried, blood ripping out of her mouth, "Please brother, stop, please." The boy in front of her bore a grin of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Now, why would I do that. After all playing with you is just way to fun, little sis. Your so shattered that you're begging for mercy!" He laughed

 _* End Flash Back*_

Yayu shivered as she remembered the laughter of her brother. The months in there were the worst of her life. Skeletal dragon looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Yayu snapped out of her thought trail.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, shaking the thoughts out of her head, "Lets get in and out of there as quickly as possible."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR C-3!"**

"Shit! Yayu cursed, "I've been spotted." She sprinted down the hallway as the alarms continued to blare. From behind Yayu heard footsteps and glanced back, spotting about 20 men dressed in black suits hot on her heels. Yayu cursed under her breath as she rounded another corner, trying to shake them off. Unfortunately for Yayu, lady luck was not on her side, as the hall ended with a giant room with no way to get out but the front door.

"Alright kid, put your hands in the air!" Yayu cursed herself mentally as she turned. a least 30 guns pointing at her chest. Yayu sneered at the group, but the sneer immediately turned to horror as a hysterical laugh filled the room.

"Well, well, well Yayu. So nice of you to stop by." Standing in front of her was a boy that looked almost exactly like Yayu, other then the fact that he was a boy.

"Brother," Her voice laced with venom, "Why are you here? What do you want?" Her brother smirked.

"What do you think. I have finally come up with a genius plan to squash you and you rebels. And with you in my possession, that plan will be much easier to enact."

"I will never help you." Yayu hissed menacingly. Her brother smirked.

"You don't really have a choice, after all its either coming with me or death." Yayu frowned.

"You will never get me!" She shouted before she back flipped out of the window, shattering the glass in the process. Her brother smirked in amusement. His men however, where panicking.

"Hurry! We have to go after her!" Some shouted as they left the room. The boy smirked wider.

"Leave her." He said, freezing all the men.

"But sir..."

"Leave her. After all, in two days her _resistance_ will be nothing but a pile of ashes."

* * *

Yuzu was really confused. This was only the second day that she had been with the resistance and her new friends, but she already had so many questions. Questions that refused to answer themselves. Where was she? What is this place? Why does Cindy look like her and Yayu like Yuya? Why did Cindy call Reiji a traitor? And most of all, who was Yayu? At first she seemed like one of those people that could lead an army into battle, but that changed when Yayu faced Alice. She had brutally beaten and murdered someone without mercy. This wasn't what duelling was for. Dueling was for smiling. What was worse was that as soon as the duel ended and the screen shut off, many of the resistance members looked absolutely terrified and ran out of the main room. Even if she didn't admit it aloud Yuzu was scared of Yayu.

Yuzu snapped out of her thought trail when someone cleared their throat. It was Reiji in all of his gloriousness.

"Would any of you mind telling us what exactly happened in that duel, and why half of you ran away when the duel was over?" He looked at Mix, Iren, Alex (Who had somehow managed to make a dog out of salad and was pretending to play fetch with it) and finally Cindy. Everyone, other than Alex who was now eating the salad dogs ear, looked down at their feet. Mix and Iren had a sad expression plastered on their faces and Cindy's face darkened. There was a minute of silence.

"The war happened." Everyone was startled by Cindy's sudden intrusion as she had been silent since the end of the duel. She was fiddling with what looked like a charm that was hung around her neck. "Ever since the start of the war, Yayu changed. We all changed, but, it changed Yayu the most." He opened the charm to reveal a small photo of her, Yayu and two other boys all arm in arm. Yayu was laughing next to Cindy, who was trying her best to stay unnoticed, and on Yayu's other side, a brown haired boy was kissing her on the cheek, playfully. Next to them was a boy that looked exactly like Yuya. He was smiling, but unlike Yuya, his was slightly creepy. Finally, Yuzu looked at Cindy's face and was surprised to see an expression of longing. Alexis also noticed this action and sat next to Cindy, being the caring women as she is.

"So what exactly happened?" Cindy frowned but, before she could answer, the doors of the main room swung open. Standing in the middle was Yayu, in a complete mess. The right side of her face was bleeding crimson red. Her shirt was speckled with blood and was ripped at the waist and sleeves. When she entered the room, Yuzu noticed a slight limp in her left leg. Her right arm was covered in strange black oil looking blood and her body was covered in nicks and scratches as if she had jumped out of a window. Yuzu saw a trickle of blood slide from Yayu's mouth, as Yayu stumbled.

"Yayu!" Iren and Mix ran up to Yayu.

"Yayu, are you okay?" Mix was crouching next to Yayu assessing her wounds. However, the answer surprised everyone.

"I-I could-couldn't…save…her." Yayu whispered, silent tears trickling down her face, "I couldn't even save my own comrade." She punched the ground so forcefully that there was a small dint in the floor. This was the first time anyone had seen her cry. Cindy was the first to recover, shaking ever so slightly.

"You couldn't save someone." Cindy's eyes were covered by her bangs, but her anger was visibly shown through her shaking body. "You couldn't save someone." She repeated, slightly louder. Before anyone could react Cindy ran up too Yayu and grabbed her by the collar.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AND CRY! FIRST YOU LOSE YOUR SANITY IN THE DUEL AND SUMMON CHRONOS, THEN YOU SAY THAT YOU COULDN'T SAVE SOMEONE AND CRY!" Cindy lifted her head to reveal tears of fury pour down her face. She slammed Yayu against the wall and slid to her knees, her head in her hands.

"You used to be so strong. You never gave up. You gave everyone hope and joy. Now, I never feel a slither of that in you anymore. It's like you are a different person. For years, you never used the powers of the gods because you knew the consequence, but now…but now…" Cindy lifted her head and stared at Yayu, who was still leaning on the wall, "NOW, YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!" Cindy grabbed Yayu by the collar again and lifted her off the ground. Yayu, however, did not struggle or flinch. Instead her face was full of guilt and sadness and her eyes were looking anywhere but Cindy.

"I'm sorry Cindy, I- "

"YOU'RE SORRY!" Cindy was boiling with rage, "AFTER ALL THIS, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" Cindy let go of Yayu and activated her duel disk. "You really aren't the Yayu that I once knew. I know that the old Yayu would never do this. She would never give up. You aren't that Yayu and therefore…" Cindy stared intently at Yayu, her eyes blazing like wildfire, " _I shall kill you."_

* * *

 **FINALLY! This chapter is finished! It took me forever to write it and I have at least 10 copy's of this chapter, written in different ways. That is a lot of typing.**

 **Cindy: Please, half of them are like 400 words.**

 **Me: Shuddap. I only let you in because I feel like it. Don't make me change my mind and go all Zombie Mode on you.**

 **Cindy: *Gulps* Shutting up now!**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Yayu: Is Zombie Mode that scary.**

 **Cindy & all other resistance members: Yes!**

 **Yayu: Wow.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot to say this but I would like to give a special thanks ShadowFire10 for his continued support in this story. It is greatly appreciated and helps me picks up thing in my story that I didn't notice.**

 **Cindy: What! That's it. No 'GODS OF OLYMPUS! YU-Gi-OH ARC-V EPISODE 128 IS SO AWESOME!'. Nothing like that.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Me: *Picks up an Axe***

 **Me: Cindy, why aren't you running?**

 **Cindy: Why?**

 **Me: Because I just had a whole rant planned then who had to go ruin it.**

 **Cindy: Ohhhhhh...*Runs Out of the room, followed by Demon Wolf screamin bloody murder***

 **Yayu: Well, umm...I guess that means I have to wrap it up, being the only one here. Please Review this story as it means a lot to Demon Wolf. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are asked to be avoided. Thanks!**

 **Demon Wolf OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten Promise

**Hey Guys. DW is back in the house! Now with the holidays on and no more school work to worry about for the next five weeks! (1 week of the holidays has already past) Man, I am so pumped.**

 **For excuses, I'm just gonna go straight to the point. School. Assessment. Exams. Study. Homework. That kind of stuff.**

 **Now with that done let's get to the disclaimer.**

 **Cindy: *Puts up hand and waves it like a lunatic* CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Everyone else: *Clamps hands over ears to prevent them from damage as much as possible***

 **Me: *Rubbing ears due to annoying ringing* Whatever.**

 **Cindy: Yay!**

 **Cindy:** _ **Demon Wolf does not own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! A) she is not a boy, b) she is nowhere near the age of any of the Yu-Gi-Oh writers, c) She wouldn't be here in the first place if she did. She does, however, own this story, the plot and original characters. LIKE ME!**_

 **Me: Good job, now onto the story. Enjoy and let the fun, BEGIN!**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" _Come on Cindy, come play with us!' A young haired girl shouted across the park, smiling and waving at a very punky looking, pink haired girl. Cindy huffed and folded her arms, turning away from the overly enthusiastic redhead._

" _Leave her alone Yayu. You know Cindy hates socialising." A brown haired boy appeared onto the scene, gently grabbing Yayu by the hand and slowly pulling her towards the playground. When Yayu felt the boys warm touch, she immediately turned as bright as her hair and giggled lightly._

" _Okay, Ben." She replied, all fight and stubbornness gone. Beside Cindy, a certain green and red haired boy snorted at his sister's sudden change in personality, while Cindy just sighed in expiration. This always happened, whenever Ben was around Yayu, her normal stubborn and enthusiastic behaviour would immediately change to a shy and fidgety behaviour. To Cindy, it was quite annoying but funny in a way, not that she would admit it aloud. The green and red haired boy brock her out of her trance._

" _Seriously Ben, how do you do that. I wish that I could easily change my sister's behaviour like you. She drives me nuts at home."_

" _Because she's constantly beating you in duel monsters?" Ben retorted. Yayu's brother, reddened from embarrassment, as it was true that his younger sister was constantly kicking his ass._

" _Well…um…only because of her OP dragons!" He stuttered in annoyance. Yayu began to giggle._

" _Oh MY GOD! You here that Celestial! My brother just admitted that you were super strong. Kihihi." If it was any other person, they would have looked at Yayu weirdly, but to anyone that knew Yayu, you would know that she was talking to spirits that only she could see. Cindy sighed once more at her friends overly care-free attitude. Seriously, how did Ben deal with it? Yayu's attitude could easily make one snap, but then, at the same time, she could make people smile by just looking at them. Cindy swore that if she stayed with Yayu any longer, she would also be diagnosed with Yayu's contagious smiling._

" _ha ha, anyway, it's almost evening, our parents will be worried if we don't get back soon. You know how protective they are." Yayu's older brother stood up from his sitting place and held out his hand. Yayu looked at her brother with a very well-practiced pout but stayed where she was next to Ben. Her brother sighed._

" _There's school tomorrow Yayu. You can see Ben there. Seriously Yayu." With one final blush and wave, Yayu let go of Ben's hand and grasped her brothers and the two slowly walked away out of view. God, though Cindy would never say this aloud, she loved that child. She was glad that out of all people in the world, Yayu was her best friend. A friend that no matter how sad the situation, always had a way to smile and lift the spirits around her. Cindy loved that about Yayu and she hoped that Yayu would never let go of that feature._

 _*End of Flashback*_

As Cindy dragged the bleeding Yayu towards the duelling arena, a small tear trickled down her cheek, as she relived a memory from her past. Oh how she wished those days would come back. But that was impossible. They had strayed too far from that path.

 _*Flashback*_

" _You know Cindy, I'm glad that I met you." A now 13-year-old Yayu was perched up on a fence that overlooked the ocean, the warm sunset colours reflecting on her skin. 14-year-old Cindy, who was leaning on the fence, beside Yayu, looked up at the redhead with curiosity._

" _Why?" It was the simplest question but, it could lead to the most amazing answers. Yayu looked at her friend with a bright smile. Over the few years, both had changed. Cindy had lost most of her stuck up and punky attitude and Yayu had a lot more self-control. One thing that hadn't changed however, was the bright smile that Yayu gave, warming one's heart._

" _Because thanks to you, I have been able to enjoy life to the fullest. I'm glad that you and Ben are my best friends. I'm glad that I have the older brother that I have. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you weren't." Cindy smiled at that. Leave it to Yayu to give a moving speech that could make someone's day. Cindy looked out at the beautiful sunset and smiled. The two friends sat in the comfortable silence enjoying the skies colour show as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. As the sky began turning to a dark blue, Cindy took in a deep breath._

" _Yayu," Yayu broke out of her trance with a slightly confused expression._

" _What is it, Cindy?" Cindy continued to look at the ocean, looking for the right words._

" _Promise me, promise me that you will never lose your smile and promise me on our friendship as best friends that you will never break that promise." Yayu blinked a few times but the smiled._

" _That was out of the blue, but sure. I promise that I will never lose my smile Cindy and I swear on our friendship that I will never break that promise."_

 _*End Flashback*_

They were now in the arena, facing each other like they had done many times before the war. When everything was perfect and happy.

"I don't want to do this Cindy," Yayu said as she struggled to her feet where Cindy had dumped her. "I don't want to hurt you." Cindy couldn't help it, months of fear and pain came crashing down on her.

"Shut the fuck up Yayu. I don't care anymore. You're not the one that brought smiles every day. You're not the Yayu that always smiled. I won't listen to you until you come back Yayu." Cindy was shaking, tears of fury streaming down her face. She was so focused on the floor, to notice the dark shadow that crossed Yayu's face, only the dark aura that followed it.

"I am no longer the friend that you knew so well Cindy. Not after the bomb, but let's get on with this. Let's duel!" Yayu's voice was serious and showed no emotion. Cindy hearing her old friend's final words activated her duel disk without a word.

"DUEL!"

* * *

What the hell just happened. Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" The group that Yayu and Cindy had left behind were stunned. Mix was walking in circles trying to figure out what happened, while most of the others just stood there. Iren had fainted due to the stress and tension so Kinzie had to pick her up and take her to the infirmary. Alex was very quiet, which was strange for his normal behaviour and the older ones were trying to forget the stress by drinking heavily caffeinated espresso. Not that it was really helping. Yuzu was trying to wrap her head around the situation. It was too much for her to handle and she had to sit down from the dizziness caused by too much thinking. What the hell was wrong with these people was the only thing that came to mind.

Out of everyone in the group the only one that seemed the least fazed by the recent incident was Shun. But that wasn't surprising since he had been in a war before. When the tension had finally begun to ease and the group was getting over their trauma a loud explosion echoed through the doors of the facility.

"What was that?!" Yuzu cried, having jumped nearly a metre away from her sitting place. Mix furrowed her eyebrows.

"No idea, but I think it came from…"

"THE ARENA!" Alex suddenly shouted before dashing to said place, everyone else hot on his heels.

"Would someone mind telling me what is happening?" Jack shouted angrily to the Alex. Alex sighed.

"I'm not sure myself, but a have a nasty suspicion that it has something to do with Yayu and Cindy."

"No shit Sherlock," Yuzu, Alexis and Mix muttered under their breath as they continued to run towards the arena.

* * *

"My turn!" Cindy shouted as she drew a card.

 **Cindy-4000LP (6)**

 **Yayu-4000LP (5)**

"I activate the spell card, Immortal contract. Now even though you know its effect Yayu, I'm gonna explain it anyway. You see this card allows me to summon a monster with 'immortal' in its name and I summon Immortal reaper."

 **Immortal Reaper**

 **Level: 10, Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **Attack: 2500/Defence: 1000**

 **Effect: When this card is special summoned you can special summon 2 other 'Immortal Reaper' cards. Cards special summoned by this effect have their attack and defence reduced to 0. This card cannot attack the turn this effect was activated.**

"And of course Immortal Reapers effect activates, allowing me to summon 2 more Immortal reapers." With that said 2 more monsters appeared beside the first one. They wore long black cloaks hiding most of their body. For heads, they had hollow skulls that were perfectly intact. Long skeletal fingers came out of the cloak, grasping a long black scythe. Surrounding them was a cloudy black aura. Yayu's eyes widened.

"Wh-why are you-you using that deck?!" She was shivering from the cold that was slowly enveloping the field. Cindy's face hardened.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Now let's get on with this. I overlay my three Immortal reapers." As the Reapers were sucked into a purple vortex, a foreboding chill settled onto the field. "Oh beast that consumes all, awaken from the depths and bring terror to the land above! XYZ SUMMON!YAYU, MEET THE MONSTER OF YOUR DOWNFALL! One that you should know very well in fact. VOID, THE LORD OF DIMENSIONS!"

 **VOID, THE LORD OF DIMENSIONS  
Rank: 10, Attribute: Divine, Type: Xyz/Fiend/Effect**

 **Attack: 4000/Defence: 4000**

 **Effect: As long as this card is on the field all monster effects cannot be activated. All monsters on the opponent's side of the field have their attack reduced by 500 for each monster on your side of the field. Each player can only summon 1 monster per turn. This card cannot attack the turn you summon a monster.**

The field was immediately enveloped in a black fog. As the fog began to clear a long shape came into view. It wore pure black armour, the style very similar to roman armour. The feathers on the helmet were pure black and seemed to release black fog around it. All that was seen of the body was a pure black mist that seemed to shape into that of a human body. It had a long black sword on its hip. The monster was so big that it took up all of Cindy's side of the field.

"And of course, I don't have to explain its effect because you know it so well!" Cindy shouted.

"Why Cindy? You know how dangerous that deck is!" Yayu was clutching her arm that was still bleeding black, wincing.

"I don't care anymore! You don't care anymore! Our friendship means nothing to you know" Cindy shouted.

"Please Cindy, please just-" Yayu stopped pleading, as she saw a small tear trickle down her friend's face.

"You broke your promise. You said that you would never stop smiling, even in times of hardship. You broke the promised that you swore on our friendship that you would never forget to smile." Yayu lowered her head, hiding her eyes behind her red bangs.

"I told you before Cindy, I am no longer the friend that you once knew me as. The bomb changed me." Cindy stopped her crying.

"Bomb? What are you talking about?" Yayu looked away from the pink haired girl, sadness creeping into her face.

"You wouldn't know. You were on the other side of town. But, that was the day that I…that Ben died." Cindy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Yayu turned her attention back to Cindy, showing no signs of emotion other than a small flinch when her strangely bleeding arm hit her side.

"It doesn't matter. Now hurry up and end your turn." Cindy frowned but placed two cards face down and ended her turn. Yayu's expression immediately hardened.

"Now then. MY TURN!"

* * *

 **Finally finished. FINALLY! Now I can sleep while going one more chapter down, 11 more to go. Yes, 11 more chapters. Then this story is finished. That won't be the end though. I'm going to have a new story come out after that which will continue on with this one. The only reason is because of a major time gap in between them. And since I don't feel like doing anything stressful today I'm just going to leave it at that. (Yes killing Cindy is that hard. She runs really fast).**

 **Please review. They are really appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, but seriously no flames. I got a flame on one of my stories and my reaction was, why the fuck would someone go to the effort of writing something like that. It is really stupid, unnecessary and there are so many ways that they could have written it nicely. (I still would have deleted it though.)**

 **Anyway, goodbye and see you all next time!**

 **Demon Wolf OUT!**


	10. AN

**Hey, all. I am so very sorry for the lack of updates since I last updates. The truth is, I completely forgot about this account until I received an email. The fanfics on this account have been at the back of my mind but I have long lost interest in them and I highly doubt I will come back to them again.**

 **I apologize to all that have enjoyed my stories but I hope you understand.**

 **Forbidden Angel out for the last time.**


End file.
